


We're here

by sugas_angel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Nesting, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Purring, Scenting, Self-Doubt, Sleepy Cuddles, Whining, omega drop, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugas_angel/pseuds/sugas_angel
Summary: Are these honestly needed because I cannot think of anything else that can cause me more pain than thinking of a summary and title for my work but here we go - Suga gets hurt and tries to hide it from his bondmates, causing more harm than good Suga wonders if he's really worth it
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	We're here

**Author's Note:**

> So I have searched everywhere for an omegaverse fic with these three but I cannot find one, (so if you have one point me in that direction) therefore here I am creating my own fic for my own selfish needs ;)

Suga shivered on his way back to his appartment. He had left his coat at home believing it wasn't as cold as his mate had told him it was blindly running out into the winter sun calling back he was only going to be five minutes anyway. But soon it had been longer than five minutes and the sky had darkened the sun going away and now the harsh wind bit into his face, whipping his cheeks red as his hands tucked themselves under his armpits in an attempt to keep some part of his body warm. 

As he neared his appartment and warm coat dropped itself around his shoulders and arm going round his shoulders pulling him flush into a solid body just radiating heat. Suga's first thought was Kuroo but no the coat didn't smell like the rich pine scent of his mate and the voice that came next just proved his theory. 'My my, poor little omega out all alone in the cold, no alpha or mate to keep you warm'. Suga tensed and pulled out of the arm and quickly albeit reluctantly shrugged the coat of his shoulders handing it out to the ridiculously tall omega avoiding eye contact 'Sorry but I already have a mate, and I'm only five minutes away from my house'.

'Doesn't sound like a very good mate to me'

'It was my own fault I left without a coat'

'Ah, stupid omega, thinking you know better than your alpha' Suga cringed away 'We're all the same here' he said defiantly turning up his nose and marching toward the direction of his appartment. 

A hand told a firm hold of his arm, halting him in his process 'You're quite feisty aren't you' Suga loooked around hastily but no one was around, the taller male pulled Suga in between two buildings and all he could see was the faint outline of the man in front of him caging Suga between his arms and the wall 'Bet you take that fighter spirit straight to the bedrom as well' the alpha leaned down nipping at Suga's scent gland while one hand trailed down and started fiddling with his belt. The storng overwhelming smell of Sandalwood started to permeat the air. His inner omega was preening at the attention now, instead of the sour scent that Suga had been expelling moments ago, it turned slightly sweeter as his omega got aroused at the attention he was getting from another alpha. 'See not so bad, it's fine be a good little omega and let me fill you with my pups' the alpha leered as two fingers found their way to his hole, just starting to drip with slick. Suga clenched his eyes shut as tears started to form under his eyelids before he let himself succumb to his fate andslumped against the wall.

-

Suga woke, what must have been hours later to his phone ringing. He looked around at the blackened sky and slowly worked his way up to sit against the wall, picking up his phone and seeing the caller id 

_'Hey Kuroo'_

_'Oh thank goodness you picked up, Oikawa's not home yet and I had to leave shortly after you, did you get home ok'_

_'yeah sorry, is that where you've gone? ok I took a bath and fell asleep'_

_'ah ok, sorry for disturbing, me and oikawa will be home soon, glad you got home safe'_

and he hung up. Suga sighed hating lying to his alpha but he didn't want to concern the other with his trivial problems that were mostly his fault. He slowly stood up wincing as he felt a mixture of dried slick and cum on his thighs. Pulling up his jeans and tucking his phone in the back pocket he shuffled out between the buildings and onto the still deserted darkened streets, painfully making his way home, wincing and stumbling occasionally. 

-

He finally made his way back to his appartment the 5 minute walk taking almost 15. 

As he made his way into the appartment he went round gathering different items; couch cushions, spare blankets and various tops of Oikawa's wanting to surround himself with the sweet smell of his fellow omega, he would've taken some of Kuroo's things as well but just the muskier scent of another alpha made him uneasy it didn't matter that the alpha in question was his mate.

Mate!

He slapped a hand to his neck feeling for a fresh bond mark, but sighed in relief when all he felt was the old bite scars of Kuroo on one side and Oikawa on the left, the only good thing that came out of his ordeal is that the other alpha hadn't bonded with him. 

He wiped himself up, chucked the ruined clothes in the wash, pulled on Oikawa's old Seijoh jersey and a pair of shorts and took his spoils to an empty closet and locked the door behind him. 

Once he was done arranging the blankets on the cushioned floor pillows surrounding him with clothes woven around him, he buried himself into the newly made nest and closed his eyes.

-

Oikawa and Kuroo came into the darkened appartment, both tensing at the aura surrounding them. Asour almost sandalwood smell surrounded them making Kuroo growl and Oikawa whine. Taking note of the increasing distress of the omega next to him Kuroo held his wrist to Oikawa who took it and proceeded to rub his face all over it. Still clutching his arm Oikawa slowly made his way further into the appartment, he took note of the missing couch cushions and even more worrying the missing Sugawara. He walked into the bedroom, looking at the still made bed and the his open drawers, while Kuroo's remained closed and untouched. 'He lied' Oikawa whispered 'No one's slept in this bed since this morning' Oikawa didn't like it, he involuntarily whined curling himself into the strong torso and arms of his alpha. 

Kuroo was growing agitated, trying to keep his phermones in check to try and keep the current omega in his arms from growing more alarmed he pressed a kiss to Oikawa's temple 'It's ok, it's ok' he said leading Oikawa to the small adjoining room where their nest was, he laid Oikawa down, pulling of the shirt he was wearing and giving it to Oikawa who instantly took it and curled himself into hit hugging it like his life depended on it. 

Once he was sure Oikawa wasn't going to freak out even more he left quietly in search of the missing omega. He wandered into the kitchen, no new dishes, just the old breakfast ones still lying in the sink. He heard a faint beeping from the back room, making his way to the small room at the back of the appartment he turned of the wasjing machine, opening it up and noticing how the only thing in it were the clothes Koushi was wearing when he left this morning, his blood grew cold at that, he made his way back around the place noticing one of the smaller closets that normally remained slightly opened was closed, he walked up and grabbed the handle and yanked. Locked. He called out 'Koushi are you in there, Koushi' with no answer he grew more angry than concerned the Sandalwood scent still lingering put him on edge, it was an alpha's scent and he knew none of his friends smelled like that, only a high pitched whine from the nest in the other room distracted him and he left the locked closet and made his way to back to Oikawa.

-

Suga woke to a clattering outside the door and tried to sit up, wincing at the pain, he whined louder than he would've liked as the memories from last night came rushing back. 

Aknock at the door brought him back to the present 'Kou-chan, are you in there Kou-chan' the call and scent of his mated omega made Suga want to fling the door open and curl into his arms, but the approaching pine scent stopped him and he curled into the furthest corner his scent souring. 'Koushi it's just us, open the door, please'. Despite him being mated to the alpha, the calming phermones and soft tone Suga was weary. A soft click told him Oikawa had made up his mind for him and picked the lock. As the door swung open, Suga curled more into himself as the light from the hallway assualted his eyes 'Kou-chan' Oikawa exclaimed about to make his way towards him but stopped 'can I come in?' he asked hesitantly Suga nodded and Oikawa proceeded rushing in, gathering the smaller omega in his arms scenting him everywhere he could. 'Can I come in?' Kuroo asked hesitantly and Suga stilled waiting a few moments before shaking his head. Kuroo frowned and as his pine scent thickened, Suga's soured until the omega in Oikawa's arms was shaking, noicing Kuroo hung his head and walked away. Looking around Oikawa noticed nothing in the nest smelled like Kuroo, the was nothing of Kuroo's in it, it was all Oikawa's. 

He didn't like it. 

-

Kuroo sat on the couch, barely containing his insticts to run and protect his omega, but the look on Suga's face when he caught scent of Kuroo's phermones made him want to cry. Another high pitched whine came from the closet and that was it. 

-

Oikawa held on to Suga rocking the older back and forth scenting any part of him he could reach, Suga had started crying when he left and Oikawa was confused and upset as the distress rolling of the omega wasn't decreasing. 

He laid Suga down and started stroking the tears away, tucking him into him, the tears stopped and he felt Suga relax again, he sighed noticing the pheromones were reducing. No that wasn't right, they should be clearing and becoming more like Suga's sweeter smell, but they shouldn't be reducing, he looked down and let out a high pitched whine the cloudiness in Suga's eyes only meant one thing, he was dropping. 

A great stumbling round the corner alerted him to the fact his whine had brought Kuroo running, the alpha dropped down next him, both leaning towards Suga, Kuroo brought Suga up to his chest, Oikawa next to him stoking Suga's hair whispering words of encouragement trying to get him to wake up.

_

He hadn't noticed his mind clouding over, hadn't noticed himself dropping, but he was so tired and so sore he let himself. Barely five minutes passed before the fog cleared and he felt a tiredness in his bones wearing him down even more, he heard Oikawa's words whispered in his ear and felt Kuroo holding him to his chest. Wait Kuroo? Alarm bells went of in his head, he had to get away, but the arms wouldn't let him, the fog started coming back, creeping at the edges of his mind, was breathing always this hard? He thought trying to breathe in great gasps of air, tears started coming again, he was too tired for this, he shook his head trying to clear the fog and when it finally cleared he looked into Oikawa's eyes before closing his eyes again, too drained to do anything else.

-

Oikawa was worried, Suga's eyes had finally cleared, but it only took two seconds of tranquility for it to change again. Suga started pulling at Kuroo's arms gasping for breath shaking his head back and forth and when his eyes finally cleared his eyes spoke of such sadness and fear Oikawa couldn't comprehend before he finally closed them again.

'Come on let's bring him back to bed' Kuroo said standing up, Suga still in his arms. Oikawa following not far behind, 'I don't know what's wrong but that nest in there was all mine, there was nothing of yours, and he freaks out whenever he sees or smells you' Oikawa said hanging his head. 'When we came back the appartment smelled of alpha' Kuroo said quietly, it was the first time Oikawa had heard him sound slightly vulnerable instead of his usual self-assuredness 'And he washed the clothes he was wearing, you don't think he doesn't want me as his alpha anymore do you?' Kuroo murmured, doubt creeping into his tone.

Oikawa shook his head thinking things through, yes the appartment had smelt like alpha, but it had also reeked of distress, there was no way Koushi had been asleep like he said because the bed was unmade, so it was doubtful he had been asleep like he said and considering his phone was in the kitchen and not in the nest, he had only made the nest recently, meaning he had probably come home recently as well, something made him wash his clothes right away as though they had been contaminated, he had made his own nest in a small enclosed space with only the smell of another omega, he winced everytime he moved, he had dropped with no warning meaning something must have been bothering him quite severly, he hadn't freaked out when he had seen Kuroo but had freaked out when he smelled him but not him, his alpha smell, and finally despite being alone in his own nest surrounded by the scent of his fellow omega he hadn't not once purred or seemed calm. 

'Kuroo' Oikawa said hesitantly thinking of only once potential outcome Kuroo turned after laying Koushi on the bed, 'I think Koushi may have been assaulted' he trailed off and explained his theory to Kuroo.

-

36 hours, Suga had slept 36 hours. Kuroo and Oikawa had decided to keep quiet, Kuroo barely maintaing his rage, only calming down once Oikawa had told him he'd freak Suga out even more, and as much as he was angry, he loved his omega, he worse scent patches around the house, Oikawa scenting everything he could. Until finally one moring with Kuroo in the middle one arm curled protectively around each omega, when he felt the silver haired omega shift rubbing his face further into Kuroo's side before finally popping his head out and resting his head on Kuroo's chest blinking up at him with his big bleary doe eyes. 'Morning Kuroo' he said sleepily and Kuroo smiled 'Morning beautiful' he said nosing hisway to Suga's neck.

Once Oikawa woke up, they all stayed like that for the remainder of the morning, Oikawa purring and even Kuroo had let out some deep soft rumbles that reverberated through the two omegas. but Suga stayed silent.

-

It took a month beofre he finally told the two despite not planning too he accidentally let it slip when the Kuroo and Oikawa were eating dinner. He had come in and sat down next to them hanging his head down in shame 'I think I've lost my purr' he said quietly not looking at either of them. Kuroo and Oikawa glanced at each other, Kuroo had still been wearing scent patches around Suga and was unsure how to approach this as there really were only one or two ways for an omega to lose their purr. Oikawa took the initiative and gently put his hand on Suga's shoulder, 'There is no definitive way to lose a purr unless you've lost your mate or been knotted by an alpha who you're not mated to, and seeing as me and Kuroo aren't gone is there anything you should maybe tell us' he stumbled over this last part. Suga stiffened beneath him and slowly nodded his head, he saw the tell tale drops of water splash onto the counter he took a ragged breath and it all came tumbling out.

After he was finished he looked up to Kuroo who was trying to keep himself in check 'You're not at me are you?' Kuroo, whatever he had been expecting had not been expecting this 'oh baby no, don't worry we'll get your purr back' Pulling Suga in closer to him pressing a kiss to his temple.

-

It was a few months later that all three went out, Suga finally ok with Kuroo not wearing the scent patches out in the open, the three were all wondering hand in hand in the park, when a figure crossed their path. A figure that reeked of Sandalwood. Suga tensed up immediately Oikawa rushing to embrace him, Kuroo stepping protectively in front of them 'Well well well, if it isn't the cute feisty little omegan slut that took my cock so prettily last time, want to turn that threesome into a foursome baby' Kuroo growled at the offending alpha, angry pine phermones rolling of him and Suga thought he had never smelt something as comforting as he had in that moment. 'Woah, not very friendly' the alpha backed of hands raised in mock surrender, smile never leaving his face 'Is this that mate you mentioned last time, phew, I can see why you tried telling me no, he's got quite the powerful stench, alright beautiful some other time ok' and he winked skirting around them but not before his own smell of fear and piss was caught above Kuroo's protective pheromones. 

Oikawa giggled, wow all that talk and he pissed himself in fear, Suga giggled with him and even Kuroo let out a satisfactory growl. 'Sorry Suga my scent got a bit out of hand but...' he was immediately cut off by Suga throwing himslef into his alpha's arms and burying his face into the tall muscled torso 'alpha, my alpha' was all he said before a vibration went through him and he started purring. 

Kuroo and Oikawa looked at each other shocked before picking the still purring omega up and walking back home, to thoroughly scent the house with pine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this was rushed, sorry if you didn't like it, I'm probably going to write something else with this ship again but thank you for reading - leave kudos and comments if you liked!


End file.
